


Won't You Help Me

by being_whovian



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, The witch's familiar, fUCK ME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_whovian/pseuds/being_whovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Doctor.” “It’s alright, I’m here… I’ve got you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't You Help Me

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: THE WITCH’S FAMILIAR!
> 
> Notes: Written for who_contest (Release Entry)This is my take on the Dalek scene when he gets Clara out. Also I’m adding some of my own dialog and what I think should have happened :D! Im still a little downhearted from my last entry but this time I’ll write the correct amount! I’m gutted that my last one was ruled out of the contest but I understand completely why it had to be done! I hope people still enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Doctor Who. All belongs to the BBC!

_“Doctor.”_  she breathed, her tears staining her cheeks as she sat limp in the Daleks casing, exhausted. Her breathing was heavy and her voice shook as she spoke… her eyes spoke volumes to the Time Lord who stood before her, reaching into the casing, his long cool fingers ghosting over her skin.

_“It’s alright, I’m here… I’ve got you.”_  he replied, his voice hushed and soft. Just seeing her so emotionally drained broke his hearts. With his thumbs he gently brushed her tears away, creating smudgy lines on her cheeks.

_“I…”_  her voice trailed off, those large brown eyes of her closing as he touched and prodded the skin  around the probes in her temples.

_“Don’t speak. Stay quite…”_

She winced, her breath catching in her throat. She didn’t dare open her eyes, in fear that she’d see him out of options, not knowing how to get her out of the crazed Dalek matrix. Her shaking hands clenched as she felt tugs on either side of her head.

_“Oh I’m so sorry Clara.”_  he whispered, seeming closer than he had been moments ago. She could feel his breath on her face. She could hear his voice waver and his fingers were shaking, she could feel the inconsistent touch.

_“Help me…”_

He set to work removing the probes, trying to be as careful as he could, but this has never been done. He didn’t know how long she’d been wired up to the Dalek… he didn’t know how deep it had run. If he managed it… he was sure she’d harbour some scarring.

_“Trust me… you trust me don’t you Clara?”_  he murmured, his hearts pounding in his chest, his eyes growing blurry. She whimpered, her eyes squeezing shut as he tugged. Electrical pulses shocked her, causing an awful jolt, soon following a piercing scream.

He watched her, wires in hand as her eyes rolled and her limp body moved violently due to the jolt.

_“It’s okay, I’ve got you.”_  he whispered as she flopped in his arms, her knees knocking on the stone floor. Her hands rested awkwardly by his knees. She was trembling, as he pulled her closer to him.

_“I… I thought you were going to…”_  Clara whispered into his chest, her sentence trailing off. His erratic heart beats were doing nothing to sooth her as she could feel him tense almost as if he knew how that sentence was going to end. She had thought he would kill her.

She tried to move her arms. She wanted to hug him. Hug him properly, but they hurt, she wasn’t even sure why they hurt but… everything hurt. Her head felt like it was being hacked in half and she felt horribly sick.

_“Clara…”_

_“Don’t,”_  she started, feeling his hands splay on her back, as the building began to quake, dust pluming around them. She squeezed her eyes shut, before the Doctor began to shuffle.  _“You don’t have to explain or… or apologise. Just… help me. Help me please.”_ she cried, opening her eyes staring at nothing but the black material of his hoodie.

The Doctor couldn’t refuse. How could he? She was alive! His Clara was alive! Why would he refuse? He grasped her shoulders, pushing her away from him slowly. He could see the pain in her eyes. Oh those eyes. He’d missed them. He stood up, watching her eyes try to follow him.

He leaned down, arms out and ready for her.  _“Come on then, we need to hurry.”_

_“Doctor-”_

_“No questions.”_ he quipped, gesturing for her to hold him so he could pick her up. She struggled with her arms, hoping they’d cooperate. The Doctor knew he had to get her away from here and to the TARDIS. It was the safest place for her.

***

He’d been pacing the console room for near enough half an hour. He’d saved the young… innocent Davros from the hand mines whilst Clara had slept, restless of course, but he just wanted to see her smile again. He wanted her to be healthy and happy again.

He crossed an arm over his chest, rubbing his face tiredly with his left hand. So much had happened. He’d watched her. They’d got her. How was she still here? It was impossible… he hated it.

He frowned, turning abruptly to lean heavily against the console. He bowed his head and closed his eyes. He tried to take a deep breath, but it seemed he was having trouble. He knew from what Clara had said before that this feeling usually happened when someone was going to cry.

Hell he didn’t cry! His thoughts were interrupted by soft footsteps coming from the hallway.

_“Doctor?”_

He raised his head, turning just a little to see the small smile on her tired face. He felt guilty. He’d almost blown her apart. If she hadn’t stopped him, made him think… No! Stop thinking that!

_“Clara, you shouldn’t be up.”_

_“You shouldn’t feel guilty.”_ she whispered, stepping down the stairs, her eyes watching her feet. He turned away, unable to watch her. How did she know? Did it show on his face? Were the walls breaking? Was the front he put up so strongly crumbling now?

He didn’t need to look to know she was now standing, albeit unstable beside him. He could feel her pinky finger next to his. His fingers twitched and he swallowed.

_“I don’t know what you mean.”_  he said his voice ever so slightly shaking. He moved his hand so it lay over hers. He could tell she’d tensed at the action, the bones in her hand pressing against his palm.

He glanced side ways at her, unsure of how she’d answer. Would she answer? Of course she’d answer! Clara always answered! His eyes searched hers as she peered up at him.

_“I know you’ve been thinking about it. I’m not stupid Doctor. It wasn’t your fault. It was mine… I got into the Dalek… I let Missy hook me up to it. It wasn’t you.”_

She placed her other hand on top of his and shuffled closer to him. He tried to stop himself. His eyes flashed quickly to her slightly parted lips and back up to her eyes. It took most of the courage he had to lean closer, to capture her lips in a soft short kiss.

He did it because he cared. He did it to tell her that he worried about her. That he thought she’d died. He did it… to show her that she meant something to him.

_“I’m sorry Clara.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. It was pretty rubbish I must admit... Sorry! Please do drop a review and so on :) It is always lovely to know what you all felt about it :)


End file.
